


面具 (歌剧魅影AU)

by Adelina_loki



Category: The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 微ooc 吧，脑洞属于我，人物属于他们处理下人物关系洛基是姓氏，Christing Loki那啥，要不唱歌时是女体，平常都是软软糯糯的小年糕！真香锤我是真不知道姓氏那么就还是喊ThorTony •夏尼子爵 ？？？？打扰了有钱大佬和基是闺蜜小叽居是锤桶唯一的好朋友，阳光，知情人只有Steve Rogers 先生，是子爵和先生的儿子，子爵和先生超级宠流动性别可爱基，傻大锤天天吃闲醋，盾铁一定写破镜重圆！！！！都写！吧唧！身残志坚少个胳膊仍然坚强唱剧！喜欢和小叽猪在一起玩，叉知道还是吃醋每晚嗯嗯啊啊





	面具 (歌剧魅影AU)

**Author's Note:**

> 怎么写我都不知道了，随便写吧，肯定he可能会写部分霜铁按剧情
> 
> 以后想到再写好了
> 
> 开始吧

**1905年，法国，巴黎歌剧院**

 

        破落的歌剧院正在进行一场小型拍卖会，竞拍者主要是两人，年迈的Tony Stark子爵和Bucky Barnes 先生，而拍品则是四十九年前歌剧院的种种物品。

 

        “成交，先生请在亮一下号码，谢谢”拍卖师说。

 

        Tony Stark举起手中的号码牌，证明他是这件物品的所有者。

 

        “女士们先生们，现在是663号拍卖品，一张夏鲁摩所作，在本剧院上映的’汉尼拔’的海报”

 

        “展示在这里，我想十法郎起价如何？五法郎呢？好的有人出五法郎，六，七，有人出七法郎先生，八，八法郎，八法郎一次，两次，成交给Tony Stark子爵，非常感谢。”

 

        周围的人再次交头接耳起来，Tony Stark子爵真的很富有啊，这么多拍品差不多都是子爵拍下的，年老了都这么有钱真的是富豪中的土豪啊……

 

        “安静，664号拍品，女士们先生们，一把木制手枪和三颗头骨，来自1836年梅耶贝尔的歌剧，恶魔罗伯特,起拍价十法郎，十法郎，谢谢，依然是十法郎，十五，谢谢先生，现在有人出十五法郎了，十五法郎成交，先生您的号码是？谢谢”

 

      “第665号拍品,女士们先生们，一个八音盒，手摇风琴的形状，上面有一只身穿波斯袍子敲着铙钹的玩具猴，这件拍品被发现在此剧院的地窖中，依然可以播放。”

 

        拍卖师让侍者展示给大家，八音盒播出了动人的音乐，小猴子依然可以敲钹，确实是收藏家的物件，每一个细节都如同他所描述的那样，他时常提起你我的朋友，你天鹅绒的衬里，铅铸的雕像，当我们已经离开这个世界的时候，你还会继续播放吗？

 

     Tony记起了已经离开他多年的挚友Loki,还有那个如同鬼魅的男人.他拍了拍在他身边等候的侍女，拍下了这个八音盒，这么多年过去了这个八音盒依旧精致，仿佛在守护着一段人们不为所知的秘密。

 

        “接下来，是666号拍品:破碎的吊灯，你们中应该还有人记得歌剧院幽灵的传说吧，一个从未解开的谜团，女士们先生们，这就是当年那场震惊灾难中的吊灯，我们的工坊已经修复了他，用新式电灯电线把它装配起来，所以，复原后我们能对他的真容略知一二，也许我们能用这些许光亮，吓退那游荡多年的幽灵呢，先生们.”

 

       吊灯亮了起来，人们顺着光亮仿佛看到了当年的巴黎歌剧院和那些恐怖的事件。

 

  
      **1875年 , 巴黎歌剧院**

 

      Stark子爵想起了三十年前的歌剧院还是如此的辉煌，究竟是吊灯事件还是那个如鬼魅一样的男人让歌剧院衰败了呢？

 

 

 

       他先是想到了克莉丝汀•洛基，他本来是自己的妻子，最后却和那个戴着面具脾气暴躁的傻大个远走高飞了，自己呢虽然和罗杰斯先生在一起了，但还是希望能再次见到绿色眼睛的小鹿斑比。我们可是甜美的闺蜜组的，哼，才不要管那个叫吧唧的小胖子的李子钱呢！

 

 

 

        那个带着面具的傻大个，本来和自己是情敌（不是，居然和自己的儿子彼得是好朋友（？？？，现在布丁和鸡腿还是斯达克公司无限量特供，老了老了（没有，我才40多，那个老冰棍都90多了，这几天罗杰斯又把自己冻起来冬眠了。

 

 

 

       他叹息着，剧院仿佛回到了三十年前的那个排练舞台。

 

 

 

        巴恩斯巴基先生是歌剧院连任十九届的当红男高音，嗯，他还是罗杰斯大宝贝的发小，因为他，他们还打过一架，虽然他们俩和自己老爸是老相识，可以算是叔叔辈的，但是，现在其中一位罗杰斯叔叔已经成为自己的大宝贝了！小胖子也成了自己的闺蜜，但Stark子爵还是很想问一句，所有的男朋友都是zz吗！！！乱吃什么飞醋，详情请见金发大胸小狗狗们。

 

 

 

       不过巴基的出现犹如一颗流星，流落在巴黎城，让这座城市熠熠生辉，他虽然只有一只胳膊，但他的容颜让整个少女夫人为之疯狂，而他的声音也开始走出法国走出巴黎，当然有他的每一场戏都是座无空席。 

 

 

 

        他的搭档，朗姆洛，是个意大利人，虽然他的身后有一群迷妹，但他的迷妹中间早就知道他和巴基先生是一对情侣，所以每次台上只要一有互动，底下基本都是忍着尖叫在看。

 

 

       排练马上就要开始了，今晚是《汉尼拔》的第一场演出，可是谁也不知道剧院经理把剧院卖了，也不知道这正是剧院落魄的开始……

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-TBC-


End file.
